


Hopes and Chocobos

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Fluff, Because they are cute, Birthday, Chocobos, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I'll go hide now, Kitten, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, but I'll try, i can't write, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a simple birthday wish for Prompto and the best Cat ever!





	Hopes and Chocobos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).

> Just a simple birthday wish for Prompto and the best Cat ever!

The light was restored, Ardyn was defeated and the crystal with its magic scattered and gone.  
Insomnia was starting to get rebuilt, although it would take a lot of work to turn the grand city to its former glory.  
Ignis was doing a great job of directing the workload. Gladio had lots of heavy lifting, which fit him perfectly.

Noctis was recovering from his injuries after the battles and sacrifices he had made, but he was well enough to plan this special day for his best friend. With some help from Ignis, he had found out all that he needed to know, and the old pick-up truck they used was ready outside their shared apartment.

Noctis and Prompto usually shared a bed, as they didn’t have much space, and the one bed was big enough for them both. They both preferred being close, after so many years of spending a lot of time together, and during the road trip the sleeping quarters were very crowded, so they slept the best close by each other, often waking up cuddling.

This morning Noctis woke up before Prompto, which was unusual, but he wanted to prepare breakfast and surprise his best friend. As he stood in the kitchen, he heard the bedroom door open.

“Good morning, Prom!”

“Has hell frozen over, or why are you up before me?” Prompto asked with wonder and shock in his voice. 

“It’s your birthday, and I just wanted to do something for you! After breakfast, I’m taking you for a ride!”

‘I wish’ Prompto thought before forcing his mind out of the gutter. “Thanks! Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, so no telling.”

“Aww, please?”

“Nope”

After finishing breakfast they got ready, dressed in warm clothes and left the building. As they left the rumbles of Insomnia, Prompto got more curious, but managed to be quiet and as patient as he could. They passed by Hammerhead, that was starting to look like its old self, with the fences gone and more people around. Noctis parked the car by the gas station, and they went to look for Cindy, who greeted and wished Prompto a happy birthday. 

As they continued their trip, they entered the Duscae region, and Prompto started to suspect, or at least hope, he knew where their destination was. This got him very excited and he tried to stop hoping, because having hopes usually hurt more when they were lost. But Noctis turned the car towards where the Chocobo ranch still resided, and as they turned into the parking lot, Prompto almost jumped out of the moving car.

“OH EM GEE, this is awesome! I wasn’t sure how the chocobos was doing during the last few years, and I was too busy hunting daemons around Hammerhead!”

They quickly reached the pen where the yellow birds was resting, and Prompto couldn’t wait until he got to pet his favorite animals.

“Specs told me they had survived, somewhat, and now Wiz is trying to get the place back in order. I thought we could give him a hand and have some fun at the same time! I wanted to celebrate your birthday, which is today, and this was the best thing I could think of… I was hoping to cheer you up, after all that we’ve been through, I wanted to bring some happiness to you, and this is all that I could think of, even if it’s just a small thing…”

A sudden hug and “Thank you” was enough to calm Noctis, and he hugged back and whispered softly “Happy birthday, Prompto...”  
Before long a high-pitched “KWEH” interrupted the hug and the boys broke apart, a small blush on both their faces, and turned to the chocobos standing beside them, demanding pets and attention. 

***

Wiz put them to work with feeding and cleaning the chocobos, which made Prompto ridiculously happy, which in turn made Noctis happy. ‘His smile is the cutest thing’ Noctis thought as he sneakily looked at his best friend and secret crush.

After a while of hard work, they got permission to exercise the big birds, so they mounted a pair and took off. The freedom of the running chocobos was exhilarating, and they spent the day racing and having a great time.

In the afternoon Noctis was getting visibly tired, so Prompto decided it was time for them to go home. They decided to return at a later date to play with the soon to be expected young chicks, and then they made their way home, enjoying the late afternoon sun’s warmth and each other’s company.  
Noct took and held Prompto’s hand, and it was such a nice feeling, the warm hand in his. Prompto sneaked a peak at Noctis, who looked at him and smiled.

***

As they arrived at home, they met Ignis. He was preparing dinner and a birthday cake. 

“Happy birthday, Prompto. I prepared everything, so I’ll leave you for now. I hope you had a pleasant day?”

“It was the best, Iggy! I’m so happy the chocobos and Wiz was alright, and we have to go back there again, to see the chicks when they hatch!”

“I’m certain it can be arranged, even with all the work we got ahead of us”

Ignis left and the boys sat down for a tasty dinner. Ignis had made Prompto’s favorite; green curry. 

“I’ve got something else for you, Prom” Noctis says afterwards, when they were resting on the couch after starting on the birthday cake. 

“You know you don’t need to give me anything, spending time together is enough!”

“This is something for both of us, and it’s not really returnable.” Noctis rose up and left for the bedroom, where he talked softly to something, someone? Prompto got confused, but soon the raven reentered the living room, bringing with him a small calico kitten in his arms.

“Aaaawww! She’s so cute, Noct!!

“I found her in the alley, and thought she could use a home. She seems healthy, but hungry! 

“Good thinking, every living being should have a home where they can be safe and loved. We’re trying to rebuild this world for everyone, not just the people!” 

Lots of cuddling and playing with the kitten later, they were ready for bed. Noctis was almost asleep when Prompto softly started to talk again.

“I’m… very happy that we made it through all these years. Despite everything, we survived everything Ardyn did to us, and I still don’t understand how you survived, even if the Astrals said you’d die, you still are here, with me…”

“I can’t explain it myself, but I’m also happy that we’re here, together.” Noct cuddled closer to Prompto, and somehow, without saying anything, Prompto could feel that maybe, they could build a new life, together…

**Author's Note:**

> Even if the fic sucks, I wanted to do this, after I heard talk of someone's birthday being today! This is the first (and maybe only) time I try to write a fic. Conversations are so damn difficult to write!


End file.
